EP 2 475 061 A1 describes a controller arrangement of a power transfer system of a wind turbine. The system has two converters and two controllers. Normally, the first and second controllers control the first and second converters, respectively. In the event of a fault of a converter controller control of the associated converter is handed over to the other controller, which then controls both converters.